


Something-gay

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Two straight men play gay chicken, oops





	Something-gay

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of sex and an attempt (plus alcohol)

The night was supposed to be normal and end like that, but for Dan and Phil that’s almost impossible, instead they decided to play the buzzfeed drinking game and boy did they end up drunk

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, laughing at nothing, “Daaaannn, I’m bored”, Phil slurred and hitting Dan in the knee which made both of them laugh

After the laughter died, Dan hummed and closed his eyes, thinking, “Mmm, what about the party game with ‘something-chicken’ in it?”

“Dan, gay chicken is a game that teens play”, Phil giggled, “Not some ol’ men”

“Whatever”, Dan muttered, “You find some other game”

Phil frowned and stood up, big mistake, everything was running in circles and it was funny in Phil’s mind until a small headache started to form, “Beer”, he hissed and Dan quickly gave him a beer can that was right next to him

“But, Phil, you already have an open can of beer there”, Dan said, pointing to the opened beer that Dan was talking about

“Ew, last sip’s'the worst”, Phil explained and then quickly opened his new and better one

“They’re the best”, Dan said looking away

After drinking half the beer can, Phil placed it on the coffee table and reached his right hand towards his best mate, Dan, whom looked at it confused, “What, Phil?”

“We’re gonna play gay chicken, you dork”, Phil smiled drunkenly and when Dan took his hand, he helped Dan up and they sat down on the floor by their TV

“Coop”, Phil said randomly, giggling a little

“Doop”, Dan said back and that’s when the laughing session started again and ended in about five minutes

“You start”, Phil slurred

“What! Me? Why me?”, Dan shot back

“Well you brought up the idea in playing it”, Phil explained

“And you accepted it!”

Phil sighed, giggling after cause the way his breath left his mouth amused him somehow, “Fine, I’ll start”

Phil put his right hand on Dan’s left thigh and got more up to Dan’s crotch, waiting until Dan would react but he didn’t and then it was Dan’s turn so Phil put his hand by his side

Dan did the same as Phil and he didn’t chicken out, neither of the men chickened out so Dan decided to kick it up a notch

When it was Dan’s turn he scooted closer to Phil and leaned his head forward slowly to kiss Phil and waiting for him to chicken out

But he didn’t

Dan’s lips were touching Phil’s and yet he still didn’t chicken out, so Dan forced his tongue inside Phil’s mouth and the only thing Dan got was a kiss back and a fight for dominance

He lost but he still liked it, no he didn’t like it, he loved it

Phil pushed Dan so his back was on the floor and got Dan’s waist between his knees and placed his butt on Dan’s crotch making Dan moan into the kiss

Dan started to grind on Phil, making both men horny

Eventually, both men pulled away from the kiss, but not too far from each other, “Phil..”, Dan gasped, asking silently for something that both of them wanted

Phil nodded and unzipped both of their jeans, “Lube?”

Dan hummed as Phil got up and got the lube that was inside his nightstand drawer, they’re drunken minds didn’t even think of having sex on his bed so that Phil didn’t have to walk to the bedroom and back

When Phil arrived back, Dan was already stripped naked and waiting impatiently for his mate to arrive, is Phil still his mate or is he something more now?

Phil stripped naked as soon as he saw Dan and stumbled by every step he took but he was too into the moment to care or laugh about it

Phil sat in the same position before he went for the lube, putting the lube beside him, Phil kissed Dan again but this one was more of a clash and teeth touching, it wasn’t good to look at but Dan and Phil liked it non the less

“You ready?”, Phil asked after they broke the kiss to breathe

“What do you mean? It’s more if you are ready”, Dan said

“No, I’m getting inside of you so I’m supposed to ask, Dan”, Phil shot back and took the lupe

“I’m not gonna be bottom, Phil!”, Dan slurred and pushed Phil off of him

“Ye and me neither”, Phil stood up and crossed his arms, looking straight into Dan’s eyes

“Ugh, I’m too horny for this shit, just let me be top!”, Dan looked anywhere else but Phil, not wanting to look at him at the moment

“And disobey what the phandom truly wants? No, Dan”, Phil said softly, putting the lube on the coffee table beside his two unfinished beer cans

“There are people in the phandom that wants me to be top, too, y'know”, Dan muttered and looked back at Phil who was chuckling, “Oi! What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing”, Phil shook his head and offered Dan his hand to help him stand up, “Just come, M'tired”

Dan hummed and took Phil’s hand who -rather strongly- helped him up which made him fall into Phil’s arms, making both of them laugh

They decided to sleep in Phil’s bedroom for the night and very clumsily, they made it to his room and fell straight on the bed

They were too tired to but the duvet over their still naked body and just cuddled, Phil was the first to fall asleep followed soon after by Dan

They were both too drunk to take care of their hardened cocks

*

The next morning, Dan was the first to wake up, and boy was he startled when he saw he was in Phil’s bedroom, on his bed, tangled all up on him and most of all; he was naked

So Dan did the most logical way he knew, panicked, fake slept and desperately hoped that Phil wasn’t doing the same thing

Sure Dan could just walk slowly to his own room and go to sleep there, but the comfort of Phil’s hands hugging him and the rise and fall of his chest was to die for

Half an hour had passed and Dan could finally feel a movement from Phil and a yawn escaping his lips so Dan pretended to wake up too at that moment and stretched his sleepiness away

“G'morning”, Phil muttered before he took notice how the situation was

When Phil noticed, he wasn’t surprised and just simply said, “Did you cheat?”, earning a smack on the face with a pillow by Dan

Lets just say, after that they’ve been closer than ever.


End file.
